Tip
Tip and Dash are the two main supporting characters from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Background Personalities A not-so-daring duo, Tip, a penguin, and Dash, a walrus, are two best friends who dream of becoming heroes. The problem is they're both cowards in the face of real danger and because of this tend to cause more harm than good. Still, they eventually prove themselves to be heroes for the sake of their friend, Melody. Tip Tip is the most assertive of the two and has a big mouth opposed to his small size. He envisions himself a daring adventurer and explorer, braving dangers in a heroic manner but rarely backs up his boastings with true heroics. He sometimes argues with Dash and crosses the line whenever he mentions Dash's blubber, and does not like to be reminded that he, a penguin, cannot fly. Still, they're truly best friends and look out for each other. When they meet Melody, Tip proves to have a suspicious side and refuses to help her when she mentions she would be turned into a human but Dash convinces him they should help her out, especially when he sees the kind and pleading smile on Melody's face, proving his heart isn't made of ice. He's also rather sarcastic and cynical. Dash Dash is the sidekick of the duo but with a kinder heart, and with a more realistic perspective on the situation at hand. But like Tip he's a coward in the face of real danger and runs away screaming like one, and will voice his cowardice from time to time. He's far more compassionate than Tip, as he was the first to want to help Melody in her quest and convinced Tip into it, as it was a damsel-in-distress situation, a real chance for them to become heroes. Dash and Tip tend to argue and he tends to cross the line when he mentions Tip, being a penguin, can't fly, usually when Tip mentions his blubber, which he is rather sensitive about. Dash is closer to Melody than Tip is, likely due to his more compassionate and gentle heart, and is brave enough to face any danger for her, even Tip when he tried to wrestle with Undertow, a shark to protect him. Role in the film Tip, a penguin, and Dash, a walrus, are two best friends who dream of becoming heroes. The problem? They're both cowards in the face of real danger, and because of this tend to cause more harm than good. After saving a little girl penguin from a shark (badly), the duo got insulted by the other penguins and leave. Shortly afterwards, they meet Melody, who asks them for directions to Atlantica, but Tip is wary of her. Though Dash, seeing Melody as a damsel-in-distress, convinces him that this is their chance to really become heroes by aiding her in her quest. They guide Melody to Atlantica and try to be discreet as they snuck into the palace to steal the trident from King Triton. They succeed and escape, but on their way back to the arctic, Tip and Dash got scared off by Undertow. When Melody is imprisoned in an icy cave, they try to save her but they are confronted by Undertow. Dash seemingly says goodbye to Tip but he then bravely jumps on Undertow. During the chase, Undertow is able to eat Tip so Dash blocks his eyesight in retaliation, causing him to swim out of control and accidentally break the ice in Melody's prison. After defeating Undertow, they arrive at the surface where Morgana uses the trident to make them bow to her. After being freed, Tip and Dash saved Melody from falling off an icicle. At the end of the movie, they were seen playing and swimming with everyone else. International names * Brazilian Portuguese: Tip & Dash * Cantonese Chinese: ??? * Czech: Blesk & Hrom * Danish: Tim & Karl * Dutch: Tip & Toets * Finnish: Hip & Hoi * French: Tip & Flash * German: Tip & Top * Greek: Tip & Dash * Hebrew: ??? * Hindi: ??? * Hungarian: Tip & Márk * Icelandic: Hip & Haps * Indonesian: ??? * Italian: Tip & Dash * Japanese: Tip & Dash * Korean: ??? * Malay: ??? * Mandarin Chinese: ??? * Norwegian: Tipp & Rask * Polish: Chlup & Chlap * Portuguese: Tip & Dash * Quebec French: Tip & Dash * Romanian: ??? * Russian: ??? * Slovak: ??? * Spanish: Tip & Dash * Swedish: Frack & Späck * Thai: ??? * Turkish: ?? * Ukrainan: ??? International voices Brazilian Portuguese * Tip: Isaac Schneider * Dash: Mauro Ramos Cantonese Chinese * Tip: Ng Gam-Yuen * Dash: Lei Gin-Leung (speaking) & Wong Wai-Nin (singing) Czech * Tip: Martin Sobotka (speaking) & Martin Sebestík (singing) * Dash: Zbysek Pantucek Danish * Tip: Ole Boisen * Dash: Tom Jensen Dutch * Tip: Bram Bart * Dash: Kees van Lier English * Tip: Max Casella * Dash: Stephen Furst Finnish * Tip: Taisto Oksanen * Dash: Jarkko Tiainen French * Tip: Laurent Gerra (speaking) & Jean-Claude Donda (singing) * Dash: Laurent Gerra (speaking) & Renaud Marx (singing) German * Tip: Gerald Schaale (speaking) & Bernd Simon (singing) * Dash: Jan Odle (speaking) & Tommy Amper (singing) Greek * Tip: Spíros Bibílas * Dash: Antónis Pállis (speaking) & Stamátis Gíkas (singing) Hebrew * Tip: ??? * Dash: ??? Hindi * Tip: ??? * Dash: ??? Hungarian * Tip: László Lippai * Dash: József Kerekes Icelandic * Tip: Atli Rafn Sigurdarson * Dash: Hjálmar Hjálmarsson Indonesian * Tip: ??? * Dash: ??? Italian * Tip: Fabrizio Vidale * Dash: Danilo De Girolamo Japanese * Tip: Wataru Takagi * Dash: Chafurin Korean * Tip: ??? * Dash: ??? Malay * Tip: ??? * Dash: ??? Mandarin Chinese * Tip: Liú Péng-Jié * Dash: Zhang Lì-Wei Norwegian * Tip: Kim Fangen * Dash: Morten Rudå Polish * Tip: Robert Rozmus * Dash: Adam Bauman (speaking) & Krzysztof Pietrzak (singing) Portuguese * Tip: Peter Michael * Dash: Paulo B. Quebec French * Tip: Manuel Tadros (speaking) & Mario Fraser (singing) * Dash: Pierre Verville Romanian * Tip: ??? * Dash: ??? Russian * Tip: ??? * Dash: ??? Slovak * Tip: ??? * Dash: ??? Spanish * Tip: Eduardo Tejedo * Dash: Rubén Cerda Swedish * Tip: Kalle Selander * Dash: Fredrik Berling Thai * Tip: ??? * Dash: ??? Turkish * Tip: ??? * Dash: ??? Ukrainan * Tip: Oleksandr Pohrebniak * Dash: Nazar Zadniprovskyi Category:Characters Category:Return to the Sea characters Category:Disney male characters Category:Male characters